A Shot in the Dark
by Starrienight13
Summary: Growing up for Nico was some what different. While his friends were learning to writing stories. He was struggling to just to see the board with all of the instructions. As he grows up things start to change then Jason grcae stumbles into his life - rated M becuase I'm not really sure how things are going to end up
1. Chapter 1

**_Sup... Im sorry. Okay well this is Part one the story it will maybe have 4. I dont know yet. *derps* I hope you like it. Review or follow or whatever. Thank you for just even viewing, I write for enjoyment not for the reviews or whateves (But they are pretty nice) None the less thank you._**

**_ A_**

Growing up for Nico was some what different. While his friends were learning to writing stories. He was struggling to just to see the board with all of the instructions. He complained to his sister a many time that he couldn't see. She took him to a place with friendly faces and sad smiles. All he remembered was his sister crying after the tests. She nodded solemnly as they kept talking. Nico desperately asked what happened but he was told later, he soon would know.

The ladies were nice enough to give him glasses for him to see. Nico was so happy he could see again! He read until the days ended. He only read during the day or with lights. He didn't want to risk anything. He could see like all the other kids. He didn't feel left out. Bunches of kids did have glasses. But none were going blind. Then almost a year later, Nico couldn't see perfectly with his glasses. He was eight.

Bianca nodded and begged their father for another appoint. Their dad nodded complying. He didn't want to see any of his kids suffer longer. On the drive there Bianca asked Nico what he knew of people who went blind. He explained that they couldn't see. That there was a kid in his school who couldn't see and that he was sad. Always said that he couldn't see the colors anymore. They were ripped from his eyes and given to another soul

Bianca never wanted to cry as much when Nico asked why she had. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Nothing Nico. It doesn't matter right now" He nodded and kept walking to the nice ladies with the funny glasses. They fitted him with stronger glasses. They were a bit thicker. A bit heavier. They made Nico have a headache. It would come to him during the day while he was reading his favorite books. Suddenly reading hurt him. He didn't want to many but he struggled through so many that by the time he was 12 and had gone through 8 new glasses, he had read many so books to last him his whole life time without reading.

But then, the truth slipped out. He was going blind. Bianca had sat him down at the table and explained to him slowly. Nico had the biggest and strongest glasses a person could have without being legally blind. Nico, like any normal kid would have cried. He sobbed into his sister asking is there was any other way to fix this. He could get other eyes? Anything.

"Nico, there isn't any donor for you. Dad has checked. We can't fix it this time" Nico nodded and swallowed back tears. He was going to love the colors as long as he can have them. He could still see the colors but he watched them being ripped from him every day. He complained even more of the headaches and blurry vision. Having dizziness out of no where. But that was when he met Percy.

Percy was socially defected. Defected and two whole years older than him. He couldn't speak in front of more than 5 people before he would stop functioning. Percy spoke with Nico when no one would. A girl would always follow him. Annabeth. He would always keep her face covered and Percy would send her worried glances hoping to catch her looking. Percy would tell him about the things he could do when he was blind and that there wasn't need for him to stop reading or his writing. And Nico loved him with more than he could for his faking normalizes, but he was a sad lonely boy. Percy was something that would save him. Or so he thought.

One day Annabeth and Percy were gone. He looked everywhere, last week of Nico's expected seeing life. Nico was trying to see Percy's perfect colors before he could not no more. He couldn't handle this on his own. He walked around until he heard crying. He hid behind lockers to see the duo standing there. Nico almost gasped, Annabeth wasn't looking at the ground. But on the side of her face was a birthmark that took up a little less than half of her was crying holding on to Percy's arms. Her eyes were the most brightest he had ever seen.

Nico knew in that moment when Percy tried to calm Annabeth down that Percy couldn't love him when she was around. She was magnificent, but only for him. Nico bit on his lip and watched Percy try to pry her hands off her face.

" A freak! I l am a freak Percy! Go away before they make fun of you too!" She cried. He pulled at her hands more.

"Annabeth! I don't care please, please stop hiding" She let go of her face but looked deadly at him.

"Look at me Percy. I am a freak" She pushed him but it didn't move a bit. " I am not pretty, no one will care about me" He looked her as if that hurt him so much. He came forward and kissed her softly and pulled her close. Nico could feel his heart shatter in his chest. He had never know that with all those girl's in his books were right about heartbreak- It hurts like a bitch.

" How dare you call yourself anything not perfect" She looked at him.

"But-" but she was only cut off by another kiss. Nico knew that Percy thought Annabeth was everything but a freak. Nico walked home alone that day sad broken and hungry for he forgotten his lunch

Nico by the time he was fourteen was blind. The colors of the world were stolen from him. He still spoke to Annabeth and Percy but it wasn't the same. He couldn't see the sea in Percy's eyes. Or all the strength of the world in Annabeth's eyes. But before Nico lost his sight, He saw Percy talk to Seven people and Annabeth stop hiding her face. He was happy enough to see those magical moments before they were taken away.

Nico now had special classes since he could no longer see the words only feel them. He was sent to the L hall. The L hall had a little garden and had a back out where the special needs kids went to play in but they were sad these days that Nico was the only one that went outside. He had excelled all though he could not see which was a worry of many. He had finished his work by the middle of second time would stumble his way over the hill to the corner of the fence that had a shade. He sat there, on his little piece of the world.

One day Nico was reading under what he thought was a tree when he felt someone sit next to him. Nico stopped feeling the letters whom he had struggled to learn and turned his head to the sound.

"Hello?" he called. Someone gasped besides him. He touched the person next to him. Nico's hand was on theirs. Nico pulled it back and tugged at his sun glasses that fallen off slightly.

" You can hear me?" A voice asked him. Nico scoffed and closed the plastic book. He put it in his lap and spoke.

" I'm blind not deaf, dipshit" The person next to him laughed. Nico chuckled slightly and stopped. " Why are you talking to the blind kid? I'm the weird one remember?" The person beside him tugged at his hair fixing it but remembered, Nico couldn't see it.

" Ummm, I just thought you needed some company. I don't really care about what they say mostly due to the fact that I'm new and didn't know that was a rule." Nico smiled at the boy, or what he assumed was a boy.

"So who are you?" The boy nodded and then spoke.

" I am Jason, Jason Grace. Ummm I saw you a couple of times dropping off my sister Thalia and when I help out in her classes" Jason explained. " Sorry I just assumed since she was deaf everyone was deaf here. I'm so sorry" Nico nodded telling him it was fine."Nico Di Angelo" he spoke softly. Nico felt for the tree and leaned back. he tilted his face up towards the heat of the sun then faced where he thought Jason was.

" How is it today? What's the color of the sky?" Nico asked. Jason looked up and tried to gather up all the images.

" It's sun. Like Really sunny, but then theres those like fluffy clouds going around, but they're so white. Like so pure it makes the sky look so blue. It's a blue the sky. The brightest I have ever seen it. Its so beautiful" Jason said in distant voice. Nico nodded smiling. Those were the days he loved the most.

" Thank you, Jason Grace" He whispered almost enough for Jason not to catch but he did, and Jason couldn't have smiled wider.

Jason wouldn't leave him alone. He would see(feel him?) him right there after his classes by his side. Nico could feel the tugs at his heart that he had with Percy but all though he could not see Jason, he could feel himself falling for him. How could this boy skip his classes to be with him countless days and hours? Nico never knew that answer, nor would he.

Jason one time brought them yogurt. They sat sharing it, Jason feeding Nico for he was just not in the mood to struggle with the spoon to eat it.

"So, how long have you been.. You know?" Jason asked tenderly. Nico nearly choked on the yogurt. Nico swallowed thickly.

"Almost two years" Nico said. He heard Jason scoop some from the bottom which meant it was almost done. "I was twelve" Nico added. Jason must have dropped the spoon because of his cursing

" You're shitting me, you're fourteen?" Jason said. Nico nodded, then which Jason let out another curse."Dammit I dropped my spoon for real this time." Nico laughed whole heartedly, the ones that make you roll back, tilt their heads back and hold their stomachs. It wasn't that funny but Nico couldn't stopped laughing. Jason smiled lovingly at Nico. This boy would be the death of him.

When Nico had calmed down he asked Jason how old he was. "sixteen" Nico nodded. Nico had also told him he could share his spoon for the little bit left in their yogurt. "Are you sure Nico?"

"Yes dipshit take a bit before I change my mind." Jason complied and took a bite. He put it down and swallowed but before he really thought about talking he had this funny thought in his head. Nico and him basically made out. He shivered. "Can I have some?" Nico asked.

Jason quickly gave Nico a spoonful. Jason hated how Nico ate. It was slow because since he couldn't see his food. So when eating yogurt it looked like Nico was trying to seduce Jason (Which worked entirely) Jason in his thoughts he thought of how can someone can love you even though they couldn't see you. He knew for certain that if the roles were reversed, he wouldn't even think twice about his decision.

Nico wanted to know how he looked like. He was blind he sure as hell wanted to know kind of how he looked like if he could see. So Nico dared one day to ask how he looked like. Which left poor Jason confused.

"What do you mean?" Nico sighed clearly annoyed.

"Incompetenti questo, davvero." Nico whispered under his breath. Nico tended to do this when he was annoyed or really tried. Jason loved the way he just could change tongue so easily and effortlessly. Jason loved that about Nico that he just did things without a second thought, dangerous for a blind boy really. "I want to know what you look like. If I could see you want would I see?" Jason cocked his head.

"Blonde hair. Blonde fringe? I guess, I don't really know what's it called. Umm I'm tall?-"

"You're not sure that you're tall? That's a first" Nico cut off. He smiled smugly. Jason sent him daggers that Nico would never seen.

"I'm tall, taller than you...By a lot. Like you're an ant" Nico scoffed, which to he only laughed at.

"Poking fun at the blind guy nice one Jason" Jason just brought Nico into a hug. Jason was laughing and ruffling the boy's hair. Nico was laughing with him, it was perfect to Jason.

"But I am seriously taller than you by a lot. I'm built. Man if you could see my muscles your muscles would cry looking at them" Nico laughed. Nico pulled Jason by his shirt into a hug.

"Thank you." Nico breathed into his neck. Jason shivered at his breath.

"For?" Jason put his hands on the sides of his arms. "I didn't do anything, really?" Nico faced him.

"I can see you now" he looked at the ground. "I haven't seen someone in a while" Jason wanted to hug the life out of that boy. He was like a light in this hell of the world. How could the world ignore such a soul? Jason asked himself. How could anyone not care for this boy in some way, even if a friend? How could they turn him away?

Jason took them both to the park. Jason and Nico had been sitting by the tree the third bell long forgotten when Jason broke the silence.

"I want to take to the park" Nico looked at him with a questionable look. He scoffed and pushed his sunglasses up. They were all old, Jason knew that. Nico sighed and faced him again.

"Okay, lets go. Just let me tell Bianca" He got up with the help of Jason who wobbled them up the hill and through the doors. Nico guided them (Kind of) to Bianca. She smiled at them warmly and cocked her eyebrow at Jason.

"Nico, è che non la uno che mi hai raccontato ti è piaciuto, no?" Bianca said to him. Nico blushed and answered her quickly to what Jason guessed was shut up please from the way he said them. Nico's hand was still cutched in his so when he was explaining that Jason was his friend (Nico spoke a lot with his hands which Jason thought was deathly adorable)

"This is Jason, Bianca" Nico pointed to the wall. Jason chuckled and brought his hand to face his chest. "Right this is Jason the person" Bianca smiled at them. She faced Jason.

"I will cut your heart out and fed them to our dogs if you hurt my brother. Jason I'm trusting you. Nico's a pain in the ass but please bring him back in one piece." Her eyes were a soft brown. From what Jason guessed Nico's looked like that. And maybe with the same look.

"I promise, you have my word" Jason smiled at Bianca and pulled Nico away running down the halls. Nico yelled out freedom as Jason pushed them out the doors. Jason walked the quickly to his car . It was a challenge since he was blind so he bumped his head on the hood of the car at least four times before he could get in. Nico was a laughing mess by the time Jason had sat himself down in the drivers seat.

They couldn't stop laughing. When they would stop Nico would start again for some reason. They laughed so hard their tummies hurt as Nico put it, which made Jason laugh harder.

"Who says tummies anymore? You're fourteen" Jason barely got out. Nico slapped his arm.

"I do dipshit" Jason laughed into his hands as Nico covered his mouth and leaned against the door. The situation itself wasn't funny. It was really wasn't but those boys together, they made the simplest things the most happiest things in the world. They had that effect on things.

Jason drove them to the park. In the ride. Jason slapped Nico's hand at least twice. NIco had music adhd, it really annoyed everyone even Nico.

"There's nothing onnnnnnn" Nico complained, stretching on the 'on'. Jason smile at him through his corner of his eye. They at one point rode in silence since Jason could not take it anymore of Nico's adhd music habits.

When they made it to the park Jason helped Nico out the car and walked them to the swings. Nico felt around in front of him so he wouldn't run into any little kids. Jason looked worriedly at Nico a few times but in the end figured Nico got this.

"What are you talking us to" Nico asked. Jason hummed in response before answer in words.

"Swings, duh. They're the best things in the world" Nico stopped in his tracks.

"Dipshit, I can't see remember" he said pointing where he thought his eyes were but it was his forehead. Jason looked sadly at him and groaned.

"I'll push you princess" Jason thought brilliantly. Nico laughed.

"Princesses? Really Jace?" Nico shook his head and walked to the swings. Jason moved him slightly to the right which the swings were. Nico walked to a swing and slowly sat in it. He gripped the chains and tilted his head up at him. "c'mon push me dipshit" Jason shook his head and ran to the back of the swing.

He pushed Nico gently at first afraid if he pushed him too hard that he would hurt him. Break him really. Nico giggled as he started to pick a little speed.

"Jason go faster!" He was swinging his legs to help go higher. This was the only time really Nico liked not touching the ground. When he focused on the movements it was just like he was when he could see again and he had just closed his eyes. Jason smiled at the boy and pushed him. Nico swore he touched the sky. It felt like Jason him there, like he flew him up there. Nico laughed aloud. Jason from the ground laughed with him. Jason stepped back and went around to the front and watched Nico swing back and forth with his long hair flying around him. Nico opened his eyes and then remembered he couldn't see. There was a moment when Nico had a freaked moment.

Nico's felt something drop to his stomach. Before he could let go of the chains that had him in the seat. Nico yelped as he flew out. Nico tightly closed his eyes waiting to meet the ground but only met flesh. The person that caught him staggered but still had in him his arms.

Nico almost cried for joy. Nico wrapped himself around the person and hugged them around the neck. Nico cried out a string of thank yous.

"Neeks, calm down" Jason breathed into his ear. Nico if anything melted more into him. NIco grabbed his cheek and smashed his lips against it.

"I fucking love you" Nico cried. "I thought I was going to die. And die a virgin" Nico laughed. Jason gave him a look.

"C'mon let's take you somewhere you won't kill yourself." Jason turned and walked them to the open green fields. But as they walked there Nico couldn't help but think that for that moment, Jason had been the first person who made him forget that he couldn't see.

Jason put him standing up on the ground and stepped back a little to see him. Nico tried to face where he was. He clawed out for him.

"Dipshit where are you" Jason stepped forward to him. Nico's hadn't met his stomach.

"Right here" Nico laughed and pushed him forcibly back. Nico set out running. Jason shook his head. and set out for him.

"Come back here you trud" Jason called out. Nico turned his head towards him and giggled.

"Catch me dipshit and then we'll see" Nico was cut for Jason picked him up. Jason a whole foot taller than him so it was so incredibly easy. Nico laughed and tried to push Jason away who just kept his hands around his waist. "Let go Jason" Jason twisted them around before he fell on his back in the grass.

"Nope" He whispered in his hair. Nico laughed loudly and fell to the side of Jason. He twisted himself around to face Jason. He pushed back from him but Jason just tighten his grip around him. Nico had the brightest smile that Jason had ever seen. Jason wanted to keep it that way.

"You little shit" Nico joked. Nico's sunglasses had fallen off slightly. Nico pushed them back into place after he had given up on pushing him away. They just sat there together. Enjoying the sun and the wind that had brought them good weather. They stayed in eachothers arms. Nico had a stupid thought but a thought that made him smile. That maybe, if the string theory was true he would only see that string connected to each other. It would be the only thing he would see in his dim world.

Nico had a habit of making things awkward when he didn't know what to do. Nico didn't mean to but it just really slipped out of his mouth. He was speaking with Jason about who he liked and Nico refused to speak about such.

"Nico! Com'n! Who am I going to tell?" Nico just kept saying no. "It can't be that bad, I mean like if you Patty, I'm cool with that." Nico looked so annoyed and was about to stab him or the ground with his Capri Sun (Which he did before. He asked Jason to hold the juice and it ended up with Jason bleeding all over the place with a plastic straw in his hand)

"Jason, I can't tell you because it's a guy!" Nico said bitterly. Jason stopped. He looked deathly white.

"Who is it Nico?" Nico didn't know Jason basically turned into a ghost so he answered calmly to him without break a bit.

"That will come in time, young padawan" Jason didn't know but up until then he was holding his breath, for what he wasn't sure.

Maybe he had wished that the boy, a little of the sky would fall in love with Jason, a nobody in his thoughts. Nico had that stupid lopsided grin he always had when he messed with Jason. Jason loved the way he laughed, or when he faced the sky, or when he tries to run from Jason and he would only scoop him up and drag his ass back to the tree.

Jason was utter and madly in love with Nico Di Angelo and he didn't care who knew.

Jason came by everyday whispering wonders to the boy and when it would rain then they would failingly run inside hand and hand soaked. This was one of these days. Jason said that it was a bit cloudy then the sky rumbled and it as if the sky tore open and dropped on their heads. Nico was laughing like a little kid as Jason gave up trying to pull them both the hill.

"Urghh. It's too muddy for us to go up." Jason complained. Nico flicked his hair off of his forehead. The rain was hard and Jason could barely see. Jason faced Nico. He grabbed Nico under his legs and picked him carried him up the hill as Nico yelled at him angrily. Nico did not like being touched

"Fuck you Grace! Put me down, I am not little! I can do this." Jason said he knew but just walked up the hill with him in arms. Jason tripped. " Dont kill us Grace or I swear to god I will kill you again" Nico said wrapping his arms around his neck burying himself in Jason's chest. Nico hated not feeling the ground.

"I promise you" Jason said laughing with Nico laughing into his chest along with him. "When did this hill get tall?" Jason laughed again stumbling a little. Nico gripped Jason tighter.

"It's just muddy that's all" Nico pushed his sunglasses into his pocket quickly before feeling he was going to fall out his arms and die that he wrapped himself around Jason. Making himself smaller. Jason readjusted Nico in his arms when they had made it to the top. Jason tugged open the door and walked inside cleaning off his shoes on the carpet. Nico could hear that they had gone inside but he really didn't want to leave Jason's arms. He could only imagine that Jason looked like a superhero. He smiled up at him as Jason rushed to their room.

He put Nico down on his couch and rushed away. Jason looked for a blanket and was about to wrap Nico in it when he he noted that Nico was completely wet. He blushed a crimson.

"Nico?" He asked uncertainly. Nico cocked his head towards him.

"Yes?" Jason sighed and walked over to him.

"We need to take off your shirt to dry" Nico's face redden. Then Jason stopped. Nico'seyes. They weren't covered. They were strange, but beautiful to him. They looked like he had brown eyes at one point but were now a milky white film over them. Jason didn't know what to do.

"Can you... Help me?" Jason whispered a yes and helped him slide out of his jacket and then his shirts. Yes, shirts. Nico loved wearing double shirts. Strange little boy.

All the same when his shirts were off, Jason wanted to look away but he didn't dare. Nico this exposed willingly was a miracle really. But what he found unfathomable was the fact that he still kept his fitness of his body. His body was lean not built as Jason was.

"Like what you see? Because I sure as hell can't say them same." Nico said. Jason laughed and wrapped Nico in a blanket.

"Jerk off" Jason called to him as he himself took off his shirt and wrapped a blanket around himself and wobbled over to the couch in front of the window. he sat on the other side of the couch. Nico face around where he was.

" Whatever panty sniffer get me my glasses." he groaned but got up and passed them to Nico who pulled Jason next to him. "I got too cold so I'm stealing your warmth." Nico stated as he cuddled into his side. Jason chuckled as he wrapped his blanket around them both.

"See! You are evil, stealing my warmth you twat." Nico slipped on the glasses and faced where he thought that the boy was in.

"I wish I knew what you looked like..like what you really looked like, or where your face was." Nico said softly. Jason raised an eyebrow.

"And why is that Nico?" Jason asked, pushing the hair out of Nico's face that fallen over his forehead again. Damn this boy needed to cut his hair. Nico reached up to his neck and fiddled his fingers until they touched his cheek. Nico left one finger on it and kissed his cheek gently.

Jason swore he died and went to heaven. Nico's lips were soft and warm. They were so nervous and tender that it almost seemed like an angel had kissed him really. Nico had etched his lips in his cheeks forever he thought. Jason almost gasped, almost.

"So I could do that without a problem" Nico stated then curled himself back into Jason slipping into his dreams. Jason let out a breath. How could such a little human, so innocent, so so pure make him completely fall apart and have played into his hands with such a soft touch. Jason wasn't so sure anymore.


	2. All of me

_**Hai being a while, hope you like it. Took a butt to write (writers block/ midnight writing) Leave a review or follow if you want, any questions just ask :) Happy V-day :)**_

___**Love always-**_

_**A**_

Part Two

Nico loved the way that Jason played with his hair. And how Jason commented on how long it was and needed a haircut soon but still played with it. There was a known fact to all that were Nico's friends, that touching was something he hated. So when Bianca walked in to cheek on her brother she was surprised to see Jason let alone cuddling with her brother but touching his hair without Nico trying to claw away his face. That had to be special in some way.

Bianca let them be (and her brother be but oh when he came home that day with a silly smile and Jason's sweater over his shoulders She dropped all of the questions on that poor boy who could barely function) for now. Nico was cuddled into his left side. His heart. Nico closed his eyes and listened to the heartbeat that Jason gave. It was slow and steady, maybe a little hopeful. He listened to the beats of the strong boy, be strung out.

That was the moment that Nico really wanted to see. Just to see his eyes. Even if Jason wasn't the cutest of people, even is he was too tall and awkward. Nico wanted all of him. He wanted to see it all. That was what scared him the most.

"So I was thinking maybe I should get more help" Nico said aloud to Jason. Jason looked down at Nico.

"As in? The surgery? Or the assistance?" Nico giggled at Jason and shook his head. He looked back up his general area.

" 'Assistance' as you put it you weirdo" Nico said putting the air quotes on the word assistance. Jason scoffed.

"Yea, Yea shut up death breath, what type. Cane? Or the real thing" Nico debated this thought to himself.

"I want the real thing. Wouldn't ya think it would be nice to have a little doggie with little whiskers and aww" Nico's voice got quite small as he neared the end of his words. He even made a hand movement of whiskers on his face and then covering his face with his hands ( as if the thought was too cute to handle in one person). Jason laughed and brought the boy closer to him.

"You should tell Bi then, work the thing out and we can have a mini Jason" Nico laughed and shook his head, pushing jason away from him a little bit.

"Nico the second, duh, why would I call it Jason. That's an awful name. Urgh no Nico the second. Or maybe Bob" Nico made hand movement of names in lights as if the name bob was the best. "Maybe the Ghost king?" he out his hand to his chin. , scratching it. "Maybe" Jason faked pushed his face away from him to which Nico laughed loudly at and pushed Jason back. They both ended up laughing because Nico pushed Jason's Face a bit too hard and caused him to hit the chair hard.

"Oww kissass, that hurt" Nico laughed and brought his hand out for Jason's.

"I'm sorry, I miscalculated. Come back! Show me where!" Jason wrapped his hand around Nico's soft and brought him to the top of his head. Nico felt a tiny little bump and rubbed it softly. Nico brought his lips to his fingertips and kissed him better, whispering a sorry into his hair.

"Really kisses? It's not like kisses make the world go round" Nico smiled and pulled himself closer to other boy.

"Kisses make the world go round" Nico sang in a air head voice, barely not falling into a fit of laughter at the end of it. Jason laughed loudly clutching on to the boy in his arms who was laughing as loudly as he was.

Jason didn't like to talk about it. Yes, he could play but no, he did not like to play for people it was like more of a release for himself. He loved how he felt the keys press under his fingers. Jason loved it. But he again, never let people listen to what he played. He would stay hours after he spent his time with Nico, in his music.

He loved the way he could control the way the song went. He could make it a ballad or a fast song for the happy. He loved doing it. He loved listening to the people run their hands down the keys that he loved himself. He would love playing it with them making it seem like they had nothing on him. He trained himself so long that when he made mistakes, it wasn't his fault. (Maybe it was but Jason refused to believe it was him)

But yes, Jason could play Piano. And Nico wanted to hear him. Jason said many things hoping to drive the boy away like how would he come over.

"You give my sister your number so she call you." Jason sighed deeply and shook his head.

"Who's going to bring you to my house?" Nico scoffed and then giggled. Jason didn't respond. Nico had a gesture as if he was saying come on man.

"I'm serious!" Nico made snorting sound that would have made Jason completely laugh to pieces if he wasn't trying to scare Nico away.

"You dipshit. Who else?" Jason groaned dropping his head in his hands.

"Do you have permission from Bi to hang out with me while my parents gone...all day...Alone?" Nico shrugged.

"I'm guessing. Cus she doesn't trust anyone with anything when its with with me Jace" Jason groaned again. He really hoped that he died right there so he wouldn't die of embarrassment. That he was afraid of messing up, but the fact of someone listening to him play that wasn't him or Thalia (But Thalia was deaf so it didn't count really) When Jason looked up he met eyes with Nico who was pouting, and if you have ever seen Nico pout let alone all small-like, you would have given him your soul. Jason signed again. Nico was going to kill him one day.

When the day came for him to come over (It was like a day later honestly Jason just makes it seem like it's been forever.) Jason felt like he was going to die. When Jason walked up to the door to his house, he held his breath. He knocked hoping that maybe if he knocked quietly for a while and no one came he would be able to ran away. But alas the fates were against him.

"Jason!" Nico cried wrapping the boy in a hug. Jason staggered and then wrapped his arms around the boy. He laughed in Nico's ear which brought him shivers. Jason then forgot all unsteadiness somewhere in Nico's wavy hair.

"Someone's happy to see me" Jason joked softly.

"That sounds like a perverted joke Jason!" Nico laughed.

"Oh shut up" Jason looked up to see Bianca smiling holding a spoon with brownie batter dripping from it. She shooed him quietly and Jason only nodded. He pulled the door closed and guided Nico to his car. Nico almost fell twice but Jasin caught him.

"Hey asshole don't hurt me" Nico said adjusting his glasses. Jason laughed and pulled him along. Nico had problems with doors. He couldn't understand why they had to be so... Difficult? Yes, difficult. In the end Jason just picked him up (Nico screamed loudly yelling profanities at him) and putting the little boy in the car.

"I could have done it myself you ass!" Jason laughed and replied with a 'I know' Nico shook his head smiling at his hands. Jason rushed to the other side and piled inside. He faced Nico and back the road before he pulled of Nico's house.

Car rides became boring at this point. They just small talked about their day, about how it was and how Jason didn't want to do it. Nico only gave him a pleading look which Jason would scoff at and mumble a tiny okay.

When they reached the house Nico was amazed. Through out the house there were things lighting and buzzing. They were weird, Nico concluded to himself. They were all for Thalia. She needed a house that would mold into her needs. Jason had to pull Nico through that house so Nico wouldn't die. Jason didn't mind. In fact it was fun for him, almost like a challenge. Nico and Jason were giggling by the time they had reached his vast music room. By the way it felt to Nico, it never ended. Nico couldn't see the room lined in photographs of Jason, drawings that Jason had attempted, and music sheets that were written all over. Nico clutched on to him and walked uncertainly to the chair.

He sat them down, making sure Nico was okay. Jason pulled a folder from the side of the piano but still had a steady hand on Nico's back.

"Grace calm down, I can take care of myself sometimes you know?" Jason nodded and looked at him.

"I know but." He paused and looked at a Nico that was struggling not smile. "Youre an ass" Jason pulled out the music sheets from his drawer. He put them up as Nico clinged on to him.

"Jace, you know I love you" he ignored him. "Jace!" He dragged out the word, but fell short of them when the keys started to play. Nico let go of Jason and listened. It was breath taking really. I had never heard something so sweet in his life. Nico listened to the way Jason almost blended into the song. Nico for some reason really wanted to kiss the life out of Jason after this.

The room felt full for the first time since being there to Nico. All the corners, walls, lights, and whatever this room had Nico thought to himself was filled with Jason. Jason's music, his joy, his light, everything was Jason. It was as if Jason had become the music. It sounded weird but to Nico was true. Jason looked up at him and smiled at his awed face. This was the face he wanted to see from Nico all of the time. To awe the boy with all of the wonders of the world.

Jason stopped the clangs of the piano and looked uncertainly at the boy. He made a face and turned towards him.

"Jason why did you stop?" Jason opened his mouth but then closed it. "Jace you're a tease. You showed me greatness then you took it away." Jason stiffed. Great, flawless, Perfect. That word was glad for only a moment that Nico was blind so he wouldn't have to see his face. He laughed tightly and replied.

"Sorry, but I got thirsty and tired." Jason got up tugging the boy along with him. Nico groaned as Jason brought them along the long halls of his mansion House... house. Jason brought him to a long corridor which belonged to Jason. He loved his hall, it was like his own little piece of the world.

Nico grabbed hold of the hall walls as they walked around. He didn't like it. He didn't like walking long ways. It scared him. Jason kept looking back to a dying was sweating even worse than Jason that one time, trying to carry Thalia and Leo at the same time across the park that one time. Jason laughed and decided to carry the younger boy the rest of the way. Nico complained that he could do it himself but all the well complied with little struggle.

Jason kicked open his door with a huff that earned him a laugh from the boy in his arms. Jason laughed along with him and threw Nico on the bed, going into his kitchen thing. It had a fridge, microwave, stove, and coffee maker. He never left this part of the house because of it. He brought to water bottles back to the bed. But found no one on it.

Since Jason was tall, and Nico was not and also was buff, and well, Nico was not that caused Jason's current problem. Nico sank into his bed. It was used to holding his big weight so when a little human "decided" to be thrown on top of it, of course he was drowned into a sea of bitter pillows. Jason laughed dropped the bottles and looked for the tiny boy in his bed. Jason grabbed hold of the top covers and dragged them to the floor. Nico scrambled away from the killer covers when he felt his bottom met the floor roughly. Nico closed his eyes and searched blindly for his glasses. Jason picked them up and put them on to Nico. Nico flushed and thanked Jason for saving him from the killer pillows. Jason sat down next to him on the carpet. Jason smiled and told him that he didn't want his pillows to kill his only other friend that wasn't his sister or his sisters friends.

"You're friends with your sister's friends" Jason laughed and picked at his scar with his tongue.

"Shut up, okay? He is my age but is in Thalia's classes. He's half deaf" Jason shrugged. Nico wickedly smiled.

"Di angelo, Just stop now" Nico laughed tipping his head back falling on to his back. Jason grabbed for the two bottles and handed one to Nico, who scoffed and threw it back into his lap.

"Jackass, in case if you hadn't noticed" Nico gestured to his eyes violently. Jason chuckled. "Blind. Caps and me aren't the closest of friends" Jason shook his head and twisted the bottle open and lifted Nico's chin up slightly pressing the bottle to his lips. Nico, startled allowed Jason to pour it down his throat.

"See problem solved. Just ask me when you need a drink"Nico kept his face blank. He swallowed the water down and then registered when happened. Jason took a swing of the water (Swing? yeah right he drank the whole thing in one gulp) He flushed and curled himself into his sweater next to the boy. Jason smiled.

"How do you it? Be so god damn perfect at everything you do? Even if it isn't how do you make it that way?" Jason laughed and shrugged. Perfect, he thought, far from it. He looked down at the ball of cuteness that had slowly curled into his side. Jason found Nico's hair and twirled it in his hands.

"Don't know, I guess it just dependents on the person you asked, Nico" If Nico could have the power to melt he would have melted right there. Nico nodded and wrapped himself into him more.

"Do ya think Bianca would let you stay a little bit later?" Nico tilted his head to side and shrugged.

"Maybe she would, but it might depend on the suggestion. Like a sleepover or just late night hangout." Jason contemplated the thought.

"Sleep over,we can play truth and dare with Thals and I could make pancakes in the morning " Nico snorted but then stopped and looked questioningly.

"Pancakes? What type of pancakes?" Jason's smile widened.

"Doesn't matter, Thaila and me can make any type of pancakes" Nico suddenly jumped on top of Jason smiling and giggling like a little kid.

"Can you make M'n'M pancakes? Oooh blue berry? Chocolate chip?" Jason laughed and adjusted himself a little so Nico's elbow wasn't impaling him in the rips. Jason looked up at the boy on top of him and smiled. Nico's hair had grown so long these past weeks that Nico's hair right now was in Jason's face.

"Yes, all of the pancakes Neeks" He made a face at the nickname and pushed Jason's face away from him.

"Eww, that nickname though" Jason chuckled and pushed himself up. Nico had to move so that he still was on top of Jason... but that meant straddling the boy. Jason slightly flushed brushed Nico's hair behind his ears. Nico gave him a look but allowed him to brush the hair away. Jason leaned in closer to him still watching his face. Nico's glasses slightly crooked but still covering Nico's eyes. Jason moved closer. And Nico could barely breath. He swore that he would stop breathing if this boy got any closer to him.

"I think it's a great name" Jason said softly. Nico hummed as if asking him how? The corner of his lips twitched upward. "Because it's yours" oh yes there goes Nico's voice and any other breathing part of his body. He couldn't function earlier, so it meant that the even thinking process was ripped from him. Then their thoughts were interrupted by the loud clicking noise from the wall in Jason's room.

"Thalia Grace is home. Assistance is not needed. Leo Valdez is helping Miss Grace" It called to Jason. Jason groaned and pulled Nico out of his lap. Nico whined fell forward on to the covers that were on the ground. Jason laughed.

"Nico. Nico? C'mon, I want to you to meet my best friends, other than you" Nico mumbled something into the covers. "Can't hear you" Jason said to him.

"Can't see you" Nico said picking up his face fro the covers. Jason scoffed and pulled Nico off the floor, brushing off dust off of him. " Jace, I'm sorry" Jason flicked his nose and walked away. Nico laughed and held his nose. " Hey C'mon, I want to met my future best friends"

"You're a trud Di Angelo" Nico giggled and grabbed his arm and walked alongside Jason.

"Yea, I know" He said "You like me as it is anyway"

"Leo" Jason called letting go of Nico for a second to hug Leo. Leo smiled and put his thumb under his chin and and bent his other one twice. Jason smiled at Nico and signed and said his name.

"That is Nico" Leo smiled and gave his hand for Nico. Jason grabbed Nico's hand and pushed it into his. Nico shook his hand and smiled at him.

"N-Nice to Me-met you Ni-nico" Leo struggled to say. Nico smiled tried to say back "nice to met you" when Jason corrected his hands.

"It's like this" Jason moved Nico's hands to meet what he wanted.

"I'm sorry, I'm not very good at Signing. I learned a little bit when I was little" Nico said. Leo laughed.

"It okay- Not v-very much peop-pe-people know 'ow to" Leo said slowly to Nico. Nico smiled. Nico was glad and very thankful that Leo struggled to talk to Nico, it meant a lot to him. Then Nico felt Jason drift away from him. Nico reached out for him but was only met with air. "Thalia" Leo explained. Nico nodded and stopped searching around stupidly for the boy. "Are y-you blind?" Nico nodded.

"Been blind since I was twelve" Leo nodded "two years ago? Yea almost three" Leo grabbed at his head as if he was distressed.

"Two 'ears? No- No Too young" Loe said sadly. Nico shrugged, but Leo kept going. "I lost my 'earing when I was four'een" Nico stopped.

"fourteen?" Leo nodded.

"Yeah, they told me that 'aybe that if I was looked at sooner I 'ouldn't 'ave lost it" Nico stopped cold. He was five when they told him. Fucking five years old and Leo was fourteen.

"Nico! Nico! Wait hold on" Jason yelled from across the hall. Jason had dragged poor Thalia across the hall twice. Jason told her that this was Nico and that he was the one he was newly friends with. Thalia smiled and signed to him that was it the one he wanted to bang. Jason blushed and brushed it off. "Nico, here give me your hand. This is Thalia" Nico took her hand but instead was pulled into a hug. He groaned but hugged her back awkwardly. Thalia pulled away and kissed Jason's head. Leo followed behind her to the room filled with their games. Jason laughed and turned back to Nico.

"Hey c'mon, time to ask Bianca" Nico dreaded this.

It's not the fact that Bianca scared him at times, no it wasn't that. It was the game she played in things like this. He would say that he wants to spend the night but then she would say okay but who's going to help you to shower? Who's going to help dress you? Who's going to read to you before you sleep. They don't have the ringing bells in their house like his. It forced Nico into saying that he wanted to stay home. But this time she just said yes.

"Have a good time, Make sure Jason takes home earlier in the morning and ask him if he minds going somewhere with you before" Nico asked Jason simply said no and went about pissing around with things in the kitchen.

"He says okay"

"Okay be safe have fun and you'll thank me tomorrow when you two get there." Nico didn't like this at all.

"No guilt tripping me? No Nico you now they can't take care of you? Bianca, you're actually letting me do something for once?" She laughed and told Nico to hang up the phone. Nico did what he was told but still very scared that his sister for the first time in forever said yes.

"C'mon, Nico we're hanging out with Thalia and Leo" Nico nodded and followed behind Jason, holding his arm.

It was a long night that lasted longer than either thought. By the time Nico went to bed with Jason, He was friends with Leo and Thalia. Well closer than just people that were together just for one day. Nico was giggling to himself when Jason pulled them into his room.

"Here. I'll give you a shirt to wear." Nico nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. Jason pulled one of his random shirts and gave it to him.

"Thank you" Nico was about to take off his shirt when he paused. "Umm.. Jason?" Jason turned around.

"Yes?" Nico's sunglasses had been take off and buried in the pockets of his pants hours ago but Nico's eyes right now looked so helpless and young that Jason walked quickly to the boy.

"Help. I can't really do this by myself" Jason nodded and helped Nico pull off his shirt. This time Nico just waited expectantly at Jason for help unlike last time that Jason threw a blanket at, now he had to cover it by hand.

Jason slowly pulled it over his head. Nico smiled at him once his head was through the hole. Jason smiled back but that wasn't what he wanted to do. He wanted to kiss him. Kiss him hard and long. He wanted to do a lot of things to the boy. Many things that he should do and things that he shouldn't he even think of. But he did think them.

"Jace? Jace? Hey you okay?"Jason shook his head and looked at his hands.

"Yea, I'm fine." he paused. "I'm just trying not to laugh at the fact that the shirt is like two times too big on you." Nico laughed at him and got up tugging his pants off making Nico appear like a child with Jason's oversized shirt on. The cloth drowned in Nico's magnificence. Dammit Jason thought. The things he didn't need to think of were popping up again."Where do you want to sleep?" Nico turned to him.

"I'll sleep on the couch if you want." Jason shook his head and pushed Nico to the bed. Nico landed in the middle but didn't drown in the covers like last time but just floated on the top of it .

"It's fine. You have the bed. I'll take the couch. I like couches, they're fun to sleep on." Nico laughed and tugged Jason on the bed next to him.

"The bed is big enough for me, Leo, and you to sleep in." Jason opened his mouth to say something but Nico out his hands up and shook his head. "It's okay. I trust you Jace." Jason huffed but complied with his request. Jason pulled himself under the covers next to the little boy. Nico wrapped himself in a ball in the blankets facing Jason. Nico slowly cuddled himself into Jason making him his blanket.

In the morning Jason gets a text from Bianca. It has a weird address that Jason knows for sure that is out in the country somewhere. Jason texts back that he will bring the child to said place there and back safely. Nico surprisingly didn't even stir when Jason moved. Jason smiled and wrapped his arms around the boy again playing with his hair.

"Weirdo, are you just petting me?"Nico said when he finally did wake up. Jason laughed and pulled away from him.

"No. That would mean I'm weird" Nico smiled and stretched out on the bed. Jason smiled and rolled out of bed. He pulled on a shirt and walked into the bathroom.

"Jason? Don't leave me" Nico whined. Jason brushed his teeth before answering to his calls.

"Nico, stop being whiny. If I knew you were this whiny I would have ran away from you a long time ago" Nico groaned and rolled off the bed to the floor.

"Not the blind part?"

"Not the blind part, just the whininess" Nico laughed and crawled towards the light. Nico then found it too hard to crawl and stood up shakily. Jason laughed and watched the boy struggle . It was bad, yes but watching the little boy stumble around to find him made him sort of giddly. A weird giddly yes but it meant that Nico was willing to struggle to find the boy. Jason walked forward to the boy and picked him up to drop him in the bathroom. (He wasn't going to let Nico struggle like that, no that's too cruel)

"Jason!" Nico complained. "I has no tooth brush." Jason opened the cabinet and fished out a tooth brush.

"What happened to being an Independent man?" Jason said passing him the toothbrush.

"I am, but right now I'm too sleepy to function correctly." Jason laughed and gave the toothpaste to Nico. Nico thanked him and brushed his teeth. After he was done Jason brought out another cup and placed it next to his in the bathroom.

"There. Next you come over and need a brushing you'll have your own tooth brush to use." Nico laughed.

"That's if, young padawan" Jason groaned.

"You're awful"

"But wonderful" They laughed together and walked out of the bathroom. "Got clothes for me Grace?" Jason looked at him.

"Yes but they're my sisters" Nico turned towards him.

"You have to be shitting me" Jason answered with a nope. "Pray for me"

After working hard to get Nico into the girlish clothes.

"Fuck you Grace! I'm not putting that on!"

"Yes you are come here you little shit!"

They went to Jason's car. Nico, for the first time, sat in the car without hitting his head. Nico for one was pretty proud of himself that he didn't almost give himself a concussion. The ride to the place was quiet and nice. No one talked but it was nicer that way.

When they made it there both were surprised. It was a big college looking like place. It was huge. Jason turned to face Nico who had the same weirded out look as him.

"Hi welcome to the School of GD's. And you are?" A chipper girl said to them. Jason frowned and looked to Nico.

"I'm Nico?And GD? I think I've heard of that before."

"Yes! You should have it's the guiding dogs. Nice to meet you Nico, your appointment for your selection is ready. Just in time too!" Jason still confused watched them.

"Um.. Selection?"

"Yes? For your dog? Your sister signed all the papers. You should just be able to meet him today and tomorrow you should start classes!" Nico shook his head. This was some kind of mistake.

It had been a few weeks since they both went to the "school". At first Nico very confused and tried to explain that there was some kind of mistake. Bianca didn't have this type of money to get him this. But alas it was true and he sadly met his dog.

It had been a few weeks and Nico was starting to bond with Cerberus. Yes, Cerberus don't judge him. Nico had actually started to like the dog. But it meant he would see Jason less during the week. (Jason and Nico made it up by spending entire weekends together.) Slowly they fell into schedule.

On this day though, it was Nico's haircut. He didn't want to do it and was quite terrified to do it. He hated it. Haircuts scarred him, like what if his head was cut off or something? No haircuts were sent from hell.

But that didn't stop Bianca from calling Jason to hold down Nico as they cut his hair badly with scissors. So badly that he would have to go and get it cut. Nico saw it coming from the moment he heard Jason walk in that day.

As they watched Nico whine in the chair as they cut his hair better than Bianca had done with the kitchen scissors. Bianca chooses the haircut that Nico gets. If Nico likes how it feels then Bianca will tell the haircutters to keep it, but lately Bianca has chosen bad haircuts so Nico had pushed back this... thing as far as he could and he couldn't do hold it back anymore.

He had heard the razors and gulped down heavily. He hated the razors, it meant more hair to shaved off. Nico shifted in his chair waiting for the killer razors to take away his hard work. Then it he felt it. The killer razors taking away the hair that he grew himself, that was also was cut up by Bi. The cutter of hair man took some off the bottom leaving the back of Nico's head very cold and took some but not all of the hair on the top. It kind of felt like he had an umbrella on his head of his hair.

"Nico it's done, do you like it?" Nico groaned and slid off the chair. He shook his head roughly the extra hair falling to the ground. He hated to say it but Bianca was right. He liked it. he liked the fucking umbrella hair cut.

"I hate you" Bianca smiled wickedly and went to pay. Jason walked up to Nico and pulled at his hair.

"I like it. It makes you look really h-nice" Nico blushed, he wished he could look at his shoes so he wouldn't blush so hard in front of him.

"You think so?" Jason nodded.

"I know so" Nico laughed and pushed his face away from him.

"Ya sap. C'mon" Nico wrapped his hands around Jason's arm and walked towards Bi. He was smiling at the guy and the faced them.

"So, Guys. I gotta run out and help with Frank. He's having after school studies and needs help" Jason nodded. "I need you to take Nico home and take care of him at least 'till 7:30ish, can you do that?" Jason smiled and nodded. "Thank you" she hugged Jason and kissed Nico's check and walked out of the shop.

"Urghhhhh the walks" Nico groaned. Jason just smiled.

"Okay so I was thinking maybe we can watch a movie" Nico snorted and played with the building blocks in front of him.

"Blind Jason, C'mon"

"I know but there's nothing else to do" Jason exclaimed. Nico laughed and fell on to the couch.

"Fuck face, put a movie on" Jason laughed and looked through the movies. He picked up Paranorman and put it in falling into place next to Nico. Nico curled next to him, Jason wrapping his arms around him. As the movie went on Nico listened to the story. He loved it. It was a good movie he thought. But Jason couldn't remember what happened.

He just remembers Nico. Nico pushing his hair out of his face. Him smiling when he hears a joke. Him giving a face when the guy said that he was gay.

"Wow, I didn't expect to like it." Nico said

"Yea, I like it too." Nico laughed.

"Ummm... favorite part?" Jason contemplated it.

"The gay guy. It makes me feel better about... you know.. stuff like that you know?" Nico gave him a look.

"What? Are you gay or something?" Jason shrugged.

"I've liked girls and I've liked guys. I like to appreciate beauty."

"And what about me?" Nico asked boldy, who in his head was internally screaming at himself.

"Yea, you're one that I haven't stopped appreciating." Nico laughed, facing down flushed.

"Are you hitting on me or something, Jason Grace?" Jason tilted his head.

"Maybe. Especially after that hair cut."

"what about it?" Jason tugged at the strands of hair on Nico's head and he swore that he was going to stop breathing.

"It makes you so much more..." Jason put one hand on Nico's cheek.

"More?"

" I don't know yet. I haven't found a good enough word yet." Nico smiled up at him, brushing a piece of hair away from his face.

"Can I.. Maybe... Kiss you?" Jason smiled at him.

"You didn't have to ask." Nico smiled and brought their lips together. Yeah Nico thought I could get used to kissing people.


End file.
